The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system and method for preventing a reexposure of point of a needle by deflecting the point and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a guide and/or a safety clip for deflecting and/or enclosing the point upon collapse of a needle protector flap.
International Patent Application WO 2011090955 to Oz Cabiri discloses a needle assembly adapted for fluid communication with a cartridge containing a substance to be delivered to a subject, the needle assembly is characterized by a biasing device arranged to apply a biasing force on a needle to cause the needle to protrude outwards of a housing to pierce the subject. A safety latch is movably mounted on the housing and formed with a needle opening to allow the needle to pass therethrough. The safety latch has a first position wherein the needle is aligned to pass through the needle opening and a second position wherein the safety latch is moved with respect to the housing and the needle is blocked by a portion of the safety latch distanced from the needle opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,045 and International Application WO 2008/014908 to Plassche discloses a stylet which is received in a needle cannula and is automatically capped in a guard body when the stylet is withdrawn from the cannula. The guard contains an arm which moves into blocking position with respect to the tip of the stylet when it is withdrawn from the cannula by following a cam surface on the cannula hub (either inside or outside the hub for different styles of needle cannulas). The arm may be spring biased, across a hole in the guard in which the stylet is slidably disposed into interfering relationship with the arm. The cam surface urges the arm to bring a portion thereof which protects the point of the tip of the stylet and captures it inside the guard. The arm and cam prevent removal of the stylet from the cannula until the tip is covered and protected by the guard, thereby automatically capping the tip of the stylet to prevent potentially dangerous, inadvertent, or accidental sticking of medical personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,920 to Robertson discloses a guard for a hypodermic needle that includes a hub for attachment to a needle and a shield which can be attached to the hub. The shield is adapted to lie adjacent the needle and has a lip which projects outwardly to cover the tip of the needle. An enclosure for the tip of the needle is provided and located adjacent to the lip. The hub and the shield each includes complementary attachment mechanisms whereby the shield can be attached to the hub in first and second relative positions. In the first position, the needle can be used and the shield is capable of moving away from the needle to uncover the tip as the needle initially penetrates the body of a patient and of returning back toward the needle and again to cover the tip as the needle is withdrawn from the patient. By pulling the shield toward the hub in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the needle, the shield is attached to the hub in a second relative position wherein the tip of the needle is enclosed by the enclosure and thereby locks the shield in position with respect to the needle so that the shield cannot be flexed away from the needle to uncover the tip after use.
U.S. Published Patent Application, 2011/0282296 to Harms discloses a protective cap coupled to a syringe having a needle attached thereto. The protective cap may be pivoted to a position in alignment with the needle so that the protective cap substantially envelops the needle. A plug may be inserted into the cap to envelop or capture the needle within a hollow body of the plug to secure at least a tip of the needle.
Additional background art includes U.S. Published Patent Application 2010/0168683 to Oz Cabiri, U.S. Published Patent Application 2010/0234767 Sarstedt, U.S. Published Patent Application 2008/0208138 to Kiang, U.S. Published Patent Application 2003/0135159 to Daily, U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0055711 to Lavi, U.S. Pat. No. 8,057,431 to Woehr, U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,723 to Hwang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,569 to Brimhall, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,241 to Kulli.